chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Sylvie Brett
Sylvie Brett is a paramedic of Ambulance 61 at Firehouse 51 in Chicago Fire. Biography :Sylvie Brett is a young paramedic who transferred to Firehouse 51 from a rural fire department in Indiana after the sudden breakup of her engagement. She replaced Leslie Shay who died in an explosion. She soon made friends with everyone at Firehouse 51 and has been committed to helping those in need of help on numerous fire and emergency calls. Appearances *'Chicago Fire' (6 seasons, 126 episodes): **'Season 3': Always • Wow Me • Just Drive the Truck • Apologies Are Dangerous • The Nuclear Option • Madmen and Fools • Nobody Touches Anything • Chopper • Arrest in Transit • Santa Bites • Let Him Die • Ambush Predator • Three Bells • Call It Paradise • Headlong Toward Disaster • Red Rag the Bull • Forgive You Anything • Forgiving, Relentless, Unconditional • I Am The Apocalypse • You Know Where to Find Me • We Called Her Jellybean • Category 5 • Spartacus **'Season 4': Let It Burn • A Taste of Panama City • I Walk Away • Your Day Is Coming • Regarding This Wedding • 2112 • Sharp Elbows • When Tortoises Fly • Short and Fat • The Beating Heart • The Path of Destruction • Not Everyone Makes It • The Sky Is Falling • All Hard Parts • Bad for the Soul • Two T's • What Happened to Courtney • On the Warpath • I Will Be Walking • The Last One for Mom • Kind of a Crazy Idea • Where the Collapse Started • Superhero **'Season 5': The Hose or the Animal • A Real Wake-Up Call • Scorched Earth • Nobody Else Is Dying Today • I Held Her Hand • That Day • Lift Each Other • One Hundred • Some Make It, Some Don't • The People We Meet • Who Lives and Who Dies • An Agent of the Machine • Trading In Scuttlebutt • Purgatory • Deathtrap • Telling Her Goodbye • Babies and Fools • Take a Knee • Carry Their Legacy • Carry Me • Sixty Days • My Miracle **'Season 6': It Wasn't Enough • Ignite On Contact • An Even Bigger Surprise • A Breaking Point • Devil's Bargain • Down Is Better • A Man's Legacy • The Whole Point of Being Roommates • Foul Is Fair • Slamigan • Law of the Jungle • The F is For • Hiding Not Seeking • Looking for a Lifeline • The Chance to Forgive • The One That Matters Most • Put White On Me • When They See Us Coming • Where I Want To Be • The Strongest Among Us • The Unrivaled Standard • One for the Ages • The Grand Gesture **'Season 7': A Closer Eye • Going To War • Thirty Percent Sleight of Hand • This Isn't Charity • A Volatile Mixture • All the Proof • What Will Define You • The Solution To Everything • Always A Catch • Inside These Walls • You Choose • Make This Right • The Plunge • It Wasn't About Hockey • What I Saw • Fault in Him • Move A Wall • No Such Thing As Bad Luck • Until The Weather Breaks • Try Like Hell • The White Whale • I'm Not Leaving You **'Season 8': Sacred Ground • A Real Shot in the Arm • Badlands • Infection, Part I • Buckle Up • What Went Wrong • Welcome to Crazytown • Seeing Is Believing • Best Friend Magic • Hold Our Ground • Where We End Up • Then Nick Porter Happened • A Chicago Welcome *'Chicago P.D.' (6 seasons, 9 episodes): **'Season 2': Call It Macaroni • The Weigh Station • Chicken, Dynamite, Chainsaw **'Season 3': A Night Owl • Justice **'Season 4': Emotional Proximity **'Season 5': Profiles **'Season 6': Good Men **'Season 7': Infection, Part III *'Chicago Med' (5 seasons, 16 episodes): **'Season 1': Derailed • Fallback • Mistaken • Malignant • Disorder **'Season 2': Natural History • Alternative Medicine • Heart Matters **'Season 3': Speak Your Truth • An Inconvenient Truth • The Parent Trap **'Season 4': Be My Better Half • When to Let Go • All The Lonely People • We Hold These Truths **'Season 5': Infection, Part II *'Chicago Justice' (1 season, 1 episode): **'Season 1': AQD Category:Chicago Fire characters Category:Characters Category:Paramedics